l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Jomyako
Soshi Jomyako was a Scorpion Clan shugenja. She fought at the Battle of Oblivion's Gate, where she fell to Shadowlands forces and began her path toward becoming the Dark Oracle of Air. Childhood Jomyako spent the winter of 1122 beside Shiba Katsuda. They were just children but they told each other their love. When she returned home petitioned Soshi Bantaro himself to have their marriage arranged. But in 1123 the Scorpion Clan Coup broke any possibility to an inter-clan wedding. Katsuda never answered Jomyako's letters. Fires of the Heart, by Lucas Twyman Hidden Emperor When Toturi I was kidnapped Jomyako knew the Lying Darkness was who had caught him. Soshi Jomyako (Honor Bound flavor) At Volturnum In 1133 Jomyako was a shugenja serving in the armies of Rokugan in the march to Volturnum. In the Shadowlands, where the army of the Great Clans had been gathered to face the minions of the Lying Darkness at Oblivion's Gate, Jomyako met again with Katsuda. He was now a married father of two sons, fighting for their future. The next day the Empire would win or tear apart, so Jomyako's convinced Katsuda to follow her into the tent's inviting darkness. The next day the Battle of Oblivion's Gate began. Dark Oracle of Air She fell to the Shadowlands forces in the heaviest fighting at Volturnum. Captured, Jomyako was taken from the battlefield by a band of ogres to face a fate too horrible for her to imagine. Shortly after she arrived at her captors' camp, Jomyako began to hear whispers that offered her tremendous power if only she would surrender her soul. Dreading the alternative, Jomyako accepted the immeasurable power of a Dark Oracle. Secrets of the Shadowlands, p. 90 Katsu A few months after accepting her duties as an Oracle, Jomyako gave birth to a son, Katsu, whom she had conceived during the march to Volturnum. Knowing that her humanity was rapidly draining away, Jomyako found the boy's father, the Phoenix Clan bushi Shiba Katsuda, magically restored his mental facilities despite his corruption, and gave him custody of their son. Sunset Tower Katsuda's family Jomyako took revenge over the woman who wed Katsuda, who began to heard terrible whispers during the night. Katsuda's wife was rended mad by Jomyako's powers and died. Daigotsu Jomyako discovered that Katsu served Daigotsu in the next years. Her detatchment allowed only rare moments of affection for her son, but in those moments she suffered terrible pain over her loss. Of all the Dark Oracles, Jomyako's reason for loyalty to Daigotsu was the simplest: the order that the Dark Lord had brought to the Shadowlands permited her to feel some semblance of her life before she entered the Shadowland. Before his rule, her world was a chaotic whirlwind of madness and despair, and she welcomed the order Daigotsu had brought. The Dark Blessing of Air Soshi Jomyako prefered to remain in solitude, permitting visitors only in certain circumstances, such as when her son or Daigotsu wished to see her. Although more approachable than other Oracles, Jomyako was unlikely to bestow her blessing upon ordinary mortals. Isawa Mizuhiko Jomyako encountered Isawa Mizuhiko shortly after his battle with Yasuki Nokatsu. Jomyako claimed that Mizuhiko had the same eyes as her husband, Shiba Katsuda, whom Mizuhiko acknowledged as his own grandfather. Preparations, Part III, by Rusty Priske, Nancy Sauer, Lucas Twyman, and Fred Wan This made Katsu Mizuhiko's uncle, but Mizuhiko was not Jomyako's grandson. Mizuhiko travelled to Katsuda's estate and studied Jomyako's letters. He determined that Jomyako was responsible for his grandmother's death, and swore to punish her. Breaking the rules Jomyako made her lair the Mori Isawa. In 1171 she approached Touzo, a bandit who lived as a beggar after his gang was destroyed by the Army of Fire. He knew the nature of Jomyako and that she could not harm him if not threatened, as learned from the nearby Temple of the Eight Guardians. Touzo began to set a fire with discarded parchments from the temple. Between them Jomyako found a letter she wrote to her beloved Katsuda, and the anguish was so heavy that she broke the Oracle's rules. Touzo was immediately killed and she marched to destroy the Temple. Oceans, by Lucas Twyman Death Jomyako deathly wounded Shiba Sakishi inside the Temple, who sacrificed himself to weaken the Dark Oracle, destroying the Temple in a massive explosion. Mizuhiko then used the Bloodsword Judgement to slay her. It was instrumental that Jomyako had broken the law which governed the Oracle interaction with Ningen-do. External Links * Soshi Jomyako (Honor Bound) Soshi Jomyako Category:Oracles Category:Characters with Pictures